Protection Riku lemon one shot!
by XliveXloveXlearnX399
Summary: Yet another request but this one's for GirlWithStripedWings ENJOY!


Riku lemon one shot ( For GirlWithStripedWings)

Name: Cityana  
Age: a year younger than Riku  
Looks: shoulder length black hair with golden brown highlights, nutmeg colored skin, and metallic brown eyes.

Start:

At this wonderful moment you were sleeping soundly in your bed, until you were rudely awoken by your dope of a brother.

"CITYANA! CITYANA! C'MON IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" He screamed jumping up and down on your bed. Did I mention he was starting kindergarten?

"Go away." You groaned. Today was your first day of tenth grade and a Friday, you'd heard that your friends Sora, Riku, and Kairi -she wasn't gone for very long- were back but that still didn't make you excited for school, but your little brother was extremely happy it was the first day of school he'd been waiting all summer for it. You were Sora and Kairi's age which was a year younger than Riku. It wasn't that you didn't like Sora and Kairi, you did they were your best friends, but Riku was the person you wanted to see the most. But you didn't have a clue as to why.

"C'MON CITYANA you have to walk me to school, remember? If you don't hurry we'll both be late!" He pleaded as he stopped jumping on the bed, to just sit there and wait for you to wake up.

'Ugh, _that _voice.' You thought as you peeked you head out of the blankets to look at your brother.

'_Those _eyes.' You thought.

"Fine, get out Hiro." You mumbled sitting up and rubbing your eyes.

"YAY!" Your brother screamed running out of the room. You stood up swaying slightly as the blood rushed from your head, then walked over to your bathroom. You stripped of your PJ's and stepped into the shower. You smiled as the warm water hit your cold form. After you your shower you brushed out your black hair, your wet highlights shimmering in the sun from the window, then you pulled it up into a ponytail. Then you brushed your teeth, did a simple make up routine, and changed into your school uniform. You exited the bathroom grabbed your bag then went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"Morning hon." Your Mom said setting a plate of eggs and toast in front of you. You smiled at her and looked at your brother who had already finished more than half of it, but you didn't see your Dad anywhere.

"Dad already leave?" you asked taking a bite of your toast. Your Mom sighed.

"Yeah he had to go in early today or a meeting." She said in a huff with her hands on her hips. After that you all just talked about school and other stuff until you were done, then you and Hiro left for school. Fun.

"Cityana-nee what's kindergarten like, is it fun? Do you do math and learn how to read? Do you have gym class or recess? Oh and do you have lunch time?" Hiro asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well yeah I guess kindergarten's fun, no you don't do math or learn to read but you do learn the alphabet and how to count. You don't have gym class just yet but you do have recess and as for lunch it's more like a snack time." You said as you and Hiro walked up the steps to his school.

"Alright your teacher's name is Mrs. Okami, hey she was my teacher." You said reading the sheet of paper your mom had given you this morning, then looking at the names above the door.

"Ah there it is." You said opening the door. Hiro walked in shyly with you following after. You noticed there were only two other boys in the room, so you must have been early.

"Oh hello, and who might you be?" Mrs. Okami asked Hiro with a smile on her wrinkled face.

"I'm Hiro." He said hiding behind your leg. Mrs. Okami looked up at you and smiled.

"Cityana is that you? It's been quite a while; you've grown into a beautiful young woman." She said as you smiled back at her.

"Yep it's me, how have you been Mrs. Okami?" you asked.

"I've been well and yourself?" She asked.

"Good but I better get going before I'm late for school." You said looking at the clock to find you only had like twenty minutes before first period started.

"Yes I agree, good bye." She said.

"Bye, Bye Hiro you be good." You said walking out the door but before you left you saw him smile and go play with the other two boys, causing you to smile.

"CITYANA-CHAN! LONG TIME NO SEE!!!" a familiar voice rang in your ears but you couldn't put your finger on who it belonged to, and when you went to see who had called your name you were tackled in a hug. When the person finally let go you looked up and saw two blue eyes that only matched one person.

"SORA!" You yelled pulling him into another bone crushing hug. When you pulled apart you looked at the other two who were with him. Kairi of course it hadn't been that long since you'd seen her, and then the other boy which you could only guess was Riku. The sight of him made you breath hitch and your face to get slightly warm. But you smiled none-the-less.

"RIKU!" You yelled giving him and big bear hug as well. When the two of you pulled away you grinned at them.

"So, heroes how has it been, ya know saving the worlds?" You asked the two of them a grin on your face.

"IT WAS AWESOME!!!! You should have come with us Cityana-chan Kairi ended finding us so she got to see some worlds, but Cityana-chan, you'll have to come with us next time." Sora said nodding his head in a know-it-all way causing Riku to hit him in the head and you and Kairi to sweat drop.

"Oww RIIIIIIKUUUUUU that huuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrt." Sora whined rubbing his head.

"Idiot she could have gotten hurt if she came with us." He said as he crossed his arms. You pouted.

"But you would have been there to protect me, Riku" You whimpered.

"No I wouldn't have." He said looking down. You cocked you head to the side a confused look on your face and an awkward silence to fill the air.

"Well um let's go before we're late." Kairi said causing everyone to agree and start walking, but Riku didn't say anything else to you for the rest of the walk.

The rest of day went by slowly because you didn't have any classes with your friends, but you all sat together during lunch well except Riku because he had a different lunch. Now you were walking home you didn't have to pick up your brother because your mom already did. Sora and Kairi had run off to the other island and Riku was no where to be found so you walked home alone with a pout on your face.

"Cityana?" his smooth voice rang in your ears, and you turned around and saw him behind you.

"Yeah what is it Riku?" You asked cutely causing a slight blush to appear on his face, but he looked away before you could see it.

"Can we go to my house I have something to tell you." He said shyly, you smiled.

"Sure." You answered. The walk to his house was quiet, neither of you really said anything. Once you got to his house you noticed his parents weren't home.

"Where are your folks?" you asked looking around his house.

"They'll be gone for a while he said walking toward his room with you following close behind. When you got to his room you sat on his bed next to him.

"So what'd ya want to talk to me about?" You asked tilting your head to the right. He looked away again before pulling you into a hug.

"Riku?" you asked a blush forming on your face.

"I'm sorry." He said

"Huh?" you said confused.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you when the darkness engulfed this world I'm sorry that I couldn't take you with me, I'm sorry I left you alone, but most of all I'm sorry such a weak person like me fell in love with you." He said, your eyes widen for some time before you smiled then hugged him back, he tensed up but you just held him tighter.

"Please don't be sorry you fell in love with me, because it makes me happy to hear that you love me because I love you too so I don't want you to say you're weak because you're not Riku you're one of the strongest people I know so don't worry." You said pulling back slightly to look him in the eye. His teal eyes were glowing with love and he slowly leaned toward you and pressed his soft lips to yours, you immediately kissed back hungrily, knotting one of your hands in his silver hair and the other locking around his neck as his gently pushed you down on the bed. He began kissing you harder with more hunger and you easily kept up with him, trying to ease your own hunger. His tongue hit your bottom lip asking for permission into your mouth, which you gave him quickly. After he had finished exploring his new territory he broke the kiss and made his way around your jaw-line to your neck looking for that one place that makes you tick. Your breath hitched when ghosted his lips over a spot on the right side of your neck, causing a smirk to form on his perfect lips as he bit down hard. You moaned in pain as shivers ran up and down your spine. Once he was positive there was a noticeable hickey there he moved lower to your shirt line, then tugged at the ends of it wanting it off. You happily obliged and lifted your arms up so he could pull it off which he did, but then he stopped and looked in your eyes. His teal ones were swirling with lust and passion.

"Cityana." He purred.

"Y-yes?" You managed to get out. He bent his head to your ear before he spoke next.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered, his husky voice making goose bumps rise on your skin.

"Yes, please Riku I want this with you." You moaned out feeling his smile on your cheek. He then attacked your neck again quickly making his way down to your bra line kissing any skin he could find. Once he got you to bra he liked his way around the edge to the strap and used his teeth to pull it down, then he did the same thing to the other as he lifted you up slightly to unhook your bra. Once he did he easily slipped it off of you and scanned his eyes over his new territory quickly, but before you could cover yourself he attacked your right breast with his mouth while he massaged the other one with his hand causing you to moan his name out loudly. You felt his other hand ghost over your skin lightly making his way down to the skirt of your uniform as he switched breasts, giving it the same treatment, but you grabbed his hand stopping it from going any lower than your stomach. He broke away from your chest and gave you a questioning look with one eye brow raised; you just smirked at him and flipped the two of you over so you were on top. You latched your mouth on to his neck and began lick and nibble around looking for his soft spot. You knew you found it because goose bumps rose on his skin and you heard his breath get caught in his throat, as you continued to suck on neck to unbuttoned his shirt a slid it off his shoulders with his help. Once you knew there'd be a hickey there you dragged your tongue down his chest tracing his abs as you did so, fueled by his moans of pleasure. Once you got to his pants line you licked around the edge, before pulling the zipper down with your teeth while you hands undid the buttons, making him whimper.

"C-Cityana please h-hurry." His voice came out in less than a whisper. You smirked as you pulled your pants down; you had him right where you wanted him. Once his pants were off your smirk grew slightly at the size of the tent in his boxers, then you grabbed his cock through his boxers causing him moan loudly. After of few minutes if that you tore off his boxers as well, releasing his aching cock from his fabric confines. Once that was done you slowly began to stroke him up and down his shaft slowly; he let out a louder moan then before and bucked up into your hand wanting you to go faster but you just went slower, making him whimper out small pleads for you to go faster. Once you were satisfied that he had begged enough you started to move your hand faster and let you lips meet his tip kissing it lightly. Then you started kissing up and down his base letting teeth graze him lightly every now and then as he moaned and withered in pleasure. When you thought he'd had enough of that torture you took him into your mouth, slowly letting your tongue swirl around him. You looked up at his flustered face when you heard him let out a louder moan then he had yet, but you didn't get took look to long because he grabbed the back of your head by the hair then thrust into your mouth, making you gag a little. As you got used to him in your mouth you started swirling your tongue again and bobbing your head up and down loving the sounds of his beautiful voice filled with the pleasure you brought him. After a few more minutes of you sucking on him you heard his voice ring in your ears.

"Ah..C-Cityana I-I'm close-." He didn't get to finish his sentence before he exploded into your mouth whisper your name out as his body strained to stay still, and you gladded drank him up, smiling as he flipped you guys over and ripped off your skirt and panties swiftly positioning himself at your entrance.

"You taste better than candy, love." You whispered softly into his ear.

"Cityana this will hurt but don't worry the pain will be gone soon." His whispered back before thrusting into you, causing you to scream out in pain as tears spilled over your eyes. He sat still for a little while and repeated apologies over and over again, and then you nodded you head giving him the okay to move. He started moving slowly at first letting out groans because of how tight you are. As he started o go faster your moans of pleasure started to get louder, but then he hit a spot deep inside of you, making your vision erupt with blinding white stars, your legs to turn to jelly, your body to shake in ecstasy, and you to scream loudly.

"R-Riku h-hit that spot again." You moaned out shocked you could still form words.

"Fine but you have to scream my name each time you do." He whispered thrusting into you again as you nodded. After a few more of his thrust you came screaming his name louder then you had yet.

"RIKU!" You screamed releasing your juices into him. After a few more thrusts he came as well saying your name in a drawn out moan as he released himself into you, collapsing next to you. As the two of you caught your breath you smiled, and Riku pulled you into his arms. But as you drifted into darkness you heard Riku's beautiful voice in your ears.

"I promise Cityana I'll always be here to protect you from now on." He whispered.

* The next Morning*

You woke up to the steady heart beat that belonged to your wonderful lover right before his alarm clock went off.

'It's Saturday why does he have an alarm clock' You thought. Then you eyes widened as you remembered something important.

"CRAP!" You yelled waking up Riku as you jumped out of his warm bed and started gathering your clothes.

"What what's wrong?" Riku asked with a slightly hurt look. You looked and regretted waking him up like that you stopped what you were doing and kissed him.

"Riku." You said

"Hmmm?" he said slightly dazed.

"I didn't tell my parents anything." You whispered watching as hiss eyes widened.

"Crap." He said jumping out of bed throwing on a pair of boxers and then started to help you get dressed. Once you were done and the both of you were running down the stairs he spoke.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked

"No it'll just make them more suspicious." You said and he nodded.

"I'll call you later." You said giving him a quick kiss then running out the door to your house like your life depended on it. Once you made it to your house you burst through the door.

"Oh Cityana you're back how was you sleep over at Kairi's?" Your mom asked looking at you from the kitchen.

'sleep over at Kairi's' You thought.

"Huh?" you asked confused.

"You didn't know her dad called and said the two of you were going to the island then you were staying there." She said going back to doing the dishes. Then you remembered that Sora was really good at changing his voice, but Kairi must have thought of that plan.

"Yeah." You smiled thanking them silently.

"I remember."


End file.
